Superman
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Even though Thalia's day was terrible, she kept that smile on her face, waiting for her Superman to come back down... /Thalia chuckled, snorting from Nico's tickling and tried to summon a sigh. "Fine. Nico, you are the great and majestic and powerful and the absolute pro in snakes and ladders. /Thalico AU/


**Title: **Superman

**Summary: **Even though Thalia's day was terrible, she kept that smile on her face, waiting for her Superman to come down.

**Pairing: **Thalico [Thalia x Nico]

**Warning: **Happy Thalia, but she has a reason, trust me. Characters are somewhat OOC but it's to fit my story line and besides, I can't write like Rick Riordan, I write my own style, therefore changes are likely. It's AU, it's bound to happen.

**Disclaimer:**The song does not belong to me, nor does PJO. However, the plot is mine...

**Song: **Based on the song _Superman by Taylor Swift _with inspiration from Ours. I realized I've been doing a lot of her songs for fics, huh, I guess since it already has plots...

**Side Note: **So yeah, I'm off for New York and New Jersey on Saturday, AKA, tomorrow for 2 weeks, I hope this makes up for not being able to update Box of Crayons. Hey, at least it has the fluff missing in BOC ;) Although, I'll try my best to update in the hotel, yeah? _My goal is to have you touched by the ending, hopefully. Tell me if I achieved it._

**Author's Note: **Soo...this is dedicated to **fi13n, **since her birthday is soon and I won't be here to greet her:) Nonetheless, I hope you like this and Happy Birthday in advance. So, I consider this your birthday present, well, when it's actually your birthday but you know the reason why I gave it to you now. So this one-shot was partly written for you for your birthday and because I owed you that one-shot, remember? Haha. You're an amazing person and absolutely hilarious. Trust me, we talk about the randomest thing, it's quite amusing. Trust me, you always make my day by reviewing and just responding to my PMs, it's nice, actually. I really do hope you enjoy this as this is your dedication. Again, Happy early birthday and I hope you have the best yet and may your wishes come true:)

**Tip: **_It would be great if you listen to the song below while reading:)_

**Again, thanks for reading.**

* * *

"_Tall, dark and beautiful._

_He's complicated, he's irrational._

_But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day..._

_You'll leave and I'll be okay._

_I always forget to tell you,_

_I love you, I love you from the very first day!_

_I watch superman fly away,_

_You've got a busy day today._

_Go save the world I'll be around._

_I watch superman fly away,_

_Come back I'll be with you someday._

_I'll be right here on the ground,_

_When you come back down."_

"Thalia! If I hear the music this loud again, I won't be hesitant on telling on you!" Thalia's neighbour, Mrs. Pots, irritably yelled, muffled from the walls blocking parts of her voice.

Thalia opened her mouth to remark a snarky comment, her fist clenching, but held her breath. No, nothing can ruin this perfect day. Thalia sucked in a breath, her head up high and locked her apartment door before walking to the elevator. As she walked down the hallway, she received disapproval glances from her neighbours due to the fact she was the youngest resident it this building. They never approved of a twenty one year old living in this building that was known for the serene place, thinking this _child _will break the peaceful silence.

Thalia waved off the glances she normally would've of reacted horribly to. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her cool, knowing what's waiting for her in the end of the day. She rubbed her silver arrow necklace, not leaving the radiant smile on her face. The smile was glued on her face since the day she woke up, of course, receiving questioning looks.

As she walked in the elevator, she noticed she wasn't alone, much to her displeasure. A boy with jet black hair and the purest hazel eyes stood beside her, reaching up to her thigh level. Thalia almost regretted giving the boy a smile, noticing the mischievous grin on his face. Thalia mentally groaned, hoping the kid wouldn't cause any trouble. Thalia notice the chocolate ice cream he has been licking clean.

Oh, how Thalia yearned for ice cream. She started to get hypnotized by the beautiful dessert and didn't realize the devil child had tripped on his shoelace before walking out, earning the ice cream to land on Thalia.

The kid blinked, staring at her in shock, but Thalia noticed his lips constantly twitching and she knows he's stifling his laughter. Thalia wiped the cream off her shirt in disgust, realizing the kid was practically french kissing his ice cream.

"It's okay Thals. Nothing will ruin your day" Thalia pep talked herself, wincing every time she looked at the chocolate stain on her white ruffled blouse. She saw how the chocolate dripped down to her black shirt to her silver high heels. Thalia mentally prepared herself from what's in stored at work.

Before Thalia was going to turn to the boy, dismissing the apologies she expected, but no, that's not at all what happened. Instead of the floods of apologies Thalia wished she was receiving for the blouse, she got laughter rushing out of the boys mouth. Thalia fumed, and before she can make a comment, she shut her mouth.

"Sorry lady!" The little boy left, once again making out with his ice cream, and darting onto the streets of Manhattan.

Thalia groaned. Being in a cheery mood all day would be difficult since the morning wasn't exactly the best impression. Thalia stepped outside, hoping for the sunniest weather known to mankind but instead, she got a cloudy sky with the clouds made it their goal to cover the sun completely, all bundled up in one place. Not only was the sky unsatisfying, but the wind picked up Thalia, her skirt flying, and trust me, it's not like the majestic Marilyn Munroe move, but much more humiliating.

Thalia grabbed her skirt, trying to straighten it as she pathetically penguin walked to the bus station in an attempt to not flash any bystanders. In the process, she got plenty of strange and peculiar looks as well as the perverted whistles. But no, Thalia kept her lips formed into a grin, despite the strong urge to punch the daylight out of the ignorant and redundant boys.

Thalia sighed, looking at her wrist watch to find the time. She realized she was already late for work, 15 minutes late to be exact, and it looks like transportation is a little bit slow. Once again, a small smile on her face in an attempt to make her day cheery and positive, as she took out her bus pass from her purse, seeing the bus roll by after 10 minutes of waiting.

Thalia walked inside the Public bus, showing the bus driver her card who just robotically nodded towards her, discarding the weirded out look on Thalia's face. She walked all the way to the half of the bus, sitting beside the near the door. Thalia looked around and just saw bored and frozen faces on various aged people.

"Okaaay," Thalia whispered, rolling her eyes back forward. She was embraced by the stranger's silence awkwardly as she tapped her foot, making it the only sound besides the bus.

People looked at her with narrowed eyes, which of course, made Thalia much more uncomfortable. Thalia has to admit, they look like robots, completely wired to have permanent strange faces. Moving like one doesn't really resolve the case.

All of a sudden, Thalia's phone started ringing, and she mentally stabbed herself with the smile still there.

"_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed! So darken your clothes, and strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone but not me!" _Thalia's phone blared to the max volume and Thalia flushed with embarrassment, her phone being the only sound in the bus. She reminded herself to yell at the person who called her.

She looked around with blushing cheeks at the other passengers who either glared at her, narrowed their eyes at her or kept the strange robotic looks; leaning towards the crazy robots.

"Sorry 'bout that...ehe...yeah...g-good song though!" Thalia peevishly smiled at them, rubbing the back of her neck as she mentally groaned at the stupidity of her words. She opened her mouth to apologize again, but the blushing and stammering became factors to why she kept her mouth close and just looked at the text message she received.

_It was from Percy._

Thalia seethed in some air. Of course, it just had to be from him who caused her public humiliation.

**[Percy:** Hey Thals! Just letting you know I want my Finding Nemo DVD back!**]**

Thalia rolled her eyes, "_So my public humiliation was caused by Percy who wants his Finding Nemo DVD back?! Hehe, sucks for him. I won't give it back, serves him right!"_

As if on cue, Thalia pressed the button and the bus stopped upon her request. Thalia got off the bus to be face to face with her building. Thalia worked at the New York press as a journalist since she was 19, getting an instant job there as soon as she got out of University from her Internship there during the Summer. However, Thalia was one of the youngest out of the whole company and is certainly the youngest in her group. Because of this, her group members like to take advantage of her and has low expectations of her. Obviously, this would make Thalia's task of being happy throughout the day incredibly hard and annoying.

Thalia tooked in a deep breath and with every stepped she took, pigeons flew away causing look of triumph on Thalia's face. That is, until a squawking pigeon man up and got his revenge by letting go his mark on Thalia's heels.

Thalia shrieked, her smile instantly wiped off her face as she stared at the bird droppings with irritation and horror. Her fist balled up, as she gritted her teeth at the sight. Thalia tilted her head rapidly and sucked in a breath. She willed a forced smile to land on her face, once again, trying to stay true to her promise.

"Hey, the poop matches the chocolate ice cream stain." Thalia said to herself in a reassuring way but she just walked in shame to her work place while scraping off the droppings against the pavement.

When Thalia swiveled the floor open, yes, with a smile on her face, she was greeted by the straight faces of the janitor, secretary, and the security guard.

"Hi, g'morning!" Thalia greeted them warmly, slinging her purse tightly under her arms.

The janitor turned towards her, his face still as a rock. "It's afternoon."

"Right..." Thalia murmured, looking away from him, and walked to the secretary.

"Grace, Thalia" She informed the secretary, who clattered his fingers upon the keyboard and nodded. Just as Thalia was halfway to the elevator, the security guard stopped her.

"It's broken, Miss" He politely informed her, as he fiddled with his fingers and gave her a straight look.

"Thank you," She muttered to the officer then repeated it to the elevator in a more snarky tone. She sighed as she whirled to the staircase.

With every step her her high heels stumbled on, she groaned every time. Thalia kept telling herself that it was alright and the prize at the end of the day is completely worth it. After walking 8 flights of stairs tiredly, Thalia's forehead started glowing with sweat. Thankfully, her stop was there and with eagerness, she flew the door open with a smile naturally on her face.

Longer and experienced workers stopped their tracks, looked at her with squinted eyes and muttered away. Thalia pursed her lips at this, nonetheless, tried to keep the positive aura embrace her throughout the whole day.

"You're late." A man with a hollow yet stern voice spoke. Thalia twirled around and was facing a glaring, slightly bald aging man in a posh suit. The man had salt and pepper hair which awfully reminds Thalia of a cat's fur. The buttons on his shirt was close to unbuttoning from the pressure it was given.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hedge. Transportation problems. I promise to be here on time, next time." Thalia apologized, trying to discard the irrelevant glare she got from her boss.

Her boss gave her the elevator eyes, looking at her attire with disapproval and disgust. He kept his nose up high, his eyebrows wrinkled and glanced at the irritated girl. "Very well." Mr. Hedge peevishly said with a chastity tone as he narrowed his grey eyes at Thalia who waved it off.

Thalia walked to her cubicle and smiled at each of her workers who impolitely did not return it. She perched herself on those revolving trd chairs and faced the computer screen with her fingers position on the keyboard. The document was already opened for her and she quickly typed up her report.

She got peeved expressions from her group mates most likely due to the loudness of Thalia's typing, which honestly, is not a big deal since it's sound was veiled from other people's typing. This carried on for about 30 minutes until Thalia needed to print out her report. She got up from her chair, straightening her skirt so that events from this morning does not replay and walked to the printer. there she saw a man old enough to be retired and hair nearly white as snow pressing buttons.

Thalia had an amused expression on her face as she stared at the old man swearing at the printer.

"Good morning, need any help?" Thalia peered in, hoping to catch the aged man's attention. The man turned around, his brown eyes looking intensely at Thalia through his glasses.

"What?" He sneered, though it looks like it wasn't intended.

"I said, may I help you?" Thalia cleared herself, coughing.

"WHAT? Someone will kill you?! Oh dear, I have to call the police! Oh my gosh, Maggie! I need to call the police! 911! 911!" The man had an alarmed expression as he repeated the words frantically.

Thalia shook her head, her eyes bulged out. "No, no, I mean, do you need any help?"

The man scrunched his nose and looked at Thalia with confusion. "What? Do I want kelp? ...Well, I don't know if Maggie needs it. That's quite an absurd question. Who asks for kelp these days?"

Thalia bit the bottom of her lip in an attempt to stop the laughter peering through. Thalia shook her head as if to tell the man to dismiss what she said, knowing that if she told him, he would most likely hear the phrase wrong. "Nevermind,"

Thalia began walking away from the old man who resumed back to his printer problems, although, he said one thing to Thalia: "What? You-"

Thalia chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "That man could use a hearing aid." Thalia mused to herself, a smile written on her face, seeing the man still have problems with the printer.

Thalia sat back on her chair, not knowing what to do next since she finished her assignment in advance. She closed the browser off and was facing her screen saver. It was a picture of her and Nico, who had his arms wrapped around her protectively, his nose nuzzled in Thalia's hair. His eyes looked at Thalia affectionately as he caressed her cheeks. Thalia on the other hand seemed to be smirking and laughing, but sharing the passion and the love in her radiant blue eyes.

Thalia smiled shakily, looking at the picture with missed eyes as tears swelled up in her cerulean eyes. Thalia sighed, her fingers touching Nico's cheeks with care. she brought it back and placed it on the mouse, right after she let her gaze lock on the picture for a while. Thalia opened up a file with videos of Nico and Thalia.

**_It starts off with Nico laughing as he held the camera and viewed it to Thalia. Thalia was laughing in their apartment, trying to cover her face from the camcorder._**

**"****_Nico! Put that thing away!" Thalia glared at the chuckling raven head who seemed immune to Thalia's glare._**

**_Nico rolled his obsidian eyes, his soft, pink lips formed into a smirk. He brought the camcorder closer to Thalia, pressing it it her cheeks which got him a response of annoyance._**

**"****_Nico!" Thalia whined as she tried shoving the camcorder away. Nico heaved a deep sigh which seemed way too theatrical and fake for that matter. He positioned the camcorder on a table which filmed a clean view of Thalia and Nico on the couch._**

**"****_You will admit that I have beat you in Snakes and Ladders on the tape. Now." Nico ordered at the frowning girl who seemed to be grumbling at how Nico cheated._**

**_Nico locked Thalia's arm against the arm of the couch and grinned at Thalia. "Admit it, Thals. It's only fair."_**

**_Thalia squirmed from his touch to which Nico looked at her with an amused expression._**

**_Thalia scoffed. "Pfft. You cheated Nico."_**

**_Nico held her arms together with one hand as he used his free hand to straighten his shirt. In the film, Nico wore a black button up shirt with a red thin tie tied around his neck. His pair of black jeans completed his ensemble._**

**_Nico rolled his caring eyes and waved Thalia off. "Are you kidding? YOU were the one cheating. Remember? Remember how you lied about my number I rolled and I went down the snake?! Eh, even though your attempt failed, it was still adorable of you to try and beat the Snakes and Ladder champ." Nico smirked triumphant at the fuming blue eyed girlfriend of his._**

**"****_Like, I'll admit that. Nics, you're only bluffing, stretching the truth way too much." Thalia dismissed with a confident tone._**

**"****_Oh yeah?" Nico pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Thalia "Then why did I win?"_**

**"****_Beats me, cheater"_**

**_All of a sudden, Nico had a mischievous glint swarming in his amusing eyes. He brought his fingers free from his grasp on Thalia and transported it to her stomach. He started tickling the skirmish girl who was letting out heaps of laughter trailing after the other._**

**"****_Ni-Nico, s-stop it!" Thalia said in between her laughter as she tried to remove Nico's fingers. Nico looked at her amusingly as he shared her laughter._**

**_Nico shook his head and tucked in his lips. "Admit I won and I am THE pro."_**

**_Thalia snorted which came out as a choke from the laughter. "Fat chance."_**

**_Nico grinned at her, unleashed his tickling fingers and traveled it to her neck, which was her tickling point. Thalia bursted into fits of giggles, and Nico was sure his neighbours would complain. Thalia attempted to roll from her boyfriend's grasp, but he was strong and instead clutched her body in his arms._**

**"****_C'mon Thals, admit it." By this point, Thalia was tired of laughing and she was under Nico, his body pressed on top of her with his knees carefully not hurting her._**

**_Thalia chuckled, snorting from Nico's tickling and tried to summon a sigh. "Fine. Nico, you are the great and majestic and powerful and the absolute pro in snakes and ladders."_**

Thalia remembered this moment, how it was complete torture for her to say those complimenting words to Nico. Nonetheless, Thalia bursted out laughing, seeing Nico's reaction as if he was here. This outburst earned Thalia glaring and strange looks to which she responded with a sheepishly smile and slunk back to her seat, watching the video with amusement and smile longingly at it.

**_Nico smirked at the girl, and removed his hands from her stomach, but instead travelled to her hair. Nico looked at the girl with a new expression; love. Thalia smiled at the boy as she brought her hands to his neck. Nico tucked his head in her neck she engulfed him warmly._**

**"****_I love you," Nico murmured and Thalia smiled fondly at him._**

**_She brought his face to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nico smiled in the kiss, his hand caressing her cheeks lovingly. Thalia pulled him closer as Nico's fingers laid on her waist. The kiss was sweet and filled with pure passion and love. The two seemed to express their feelings through their kiss, letting all their emotions out._**

**_Thalia pulled away from Nico and smiled at him, a twinkle in her electric blue eyes._**

**"****_I love you too, idiot." Nico laughed before setting his lips on her again._**

Thalia chuckled, whispering the words back to the paused video of Nico and her. Thalia fiddled her fingers, looking at Nico with the same passion the video held of her. She smiled at it, her fingers ghosting on his cheeks. Thalia felt her stomach go into knots just by seeing his face and hearing his voice again. Thalia smiled lingering at the video, with a pair of her own tears rolling down her cheeks. She had the longing miss return to her again, making her stomach jump.

"Thalia! Stop fooling around! Get back to work!" An irritating voice screeched behind her before stomping away in disbelief. Thalia rolled her eyes, shook her head in astonishment and sighed.

"Being positive is harder than I thought..." Thalia noted, exiting out of the video, noticing the girl workers around her commenting on her failed attire this morning, smiling at Thalia with their lip gloss smiles.

* * *

Instead of taking the bus, Thalia just gave up and took the cab straight after her job's kickout. Thalia was twirling her fingers in nervousness, tapping her foot aimlessly. When she got in the cab, she received various looks from her attire. The broken heel didn't help much when she was running to get a cab, earning a crack to the heel. The rest of the way, she was limping uncomfortably with the heel in her hand. Nonetheless, the bright smile that was born this morning was still shining on her face.

Thalia has to admit, the cab ride there was less awkward than taking public transport. Although, the smell didn't change as much. The taxi driver had a straight face, his eyes locked on the road with horrible music blaring through the speakers.

Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust. She noticed a plug to hook her iPod to. She grinned to herself, pulling her seatbelt with her as she brought herself closer to the outlet. She plugged in her iPod, to which the taxi driver stared at her in confusion.

She turned on her iPod and automatically, _Lithium by Nirvana_ started playing, followed by_ I Wanna Be Sedated by Ramones_ with bands like Aerosmith, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Green Day and some Black Sabbath songs playing.

The cab driver looked at her with irritation, indicating towards the music to which Thalia responded with a cheeky smile. After some songs played, the cab driver arrived at the airport.

Thalia grinned at him, passing him a 20.

Thalia walked gingerly out the cab and took in a deep breath. The airport was in view and her heart was thumping loud as a grin molded permanently on her face. She walked to the airport slowly and the doors peered open, revealing an astonished and beautiful boy with untamed jet black hair and gorgeous obsidian eyes. A grin shaped his lips as he started walking faster.

Thalia looked at Nico with tears in her eyes as she started walking faster to him. She noted how handsome he looks in his US Navy Army uniform and the months he's been away for. Throughout those 7 months, Thalia has been mourning for him and missing him heaps. Her heart was beating out of time as Nico walked closer to her, his frama looming over hers. Cars honked, looking at them with a ticked expression, although stopped when they notice the scene in front of them; seeing a man who served their country meeting his wife after months of separation. You can see passengers smiling in the cars at the young couple.

Thalia couldn't take the dramatic slow motion walking any more and just ran to Nico with teary eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She sobbed in his shirt while Nico rubbed her back as he nuzzled his head in her hair like old times. She held him tightly, as the cars watched them with sincere smiles.

"Shhh," Nico pacified her, rubbing his hands on her back in a soothing action. Thalia stopped her sobbing to soft pantings and she noticed Nico too had tears in his eyes. He smiled brightly and dotingly at her with the same passion from the first day they met and bliss radiating out of the blithely couple.

"I missed you so much," Nico mumbled as he twirled Thalia around to which she smiled and let out chortles.

Nico let go of Thalia to take in her appearance. He turned to Thalia and smirked that smirk Thalia has been waiting to see and missed. "It looks like you've been run over by a truck," Nico took note of her blouse "Scratch that, an _ice cream truck"_

Thalia chuckled, wrinkling her eyes in a smile. She wrapped her arms around Nico's neck, pulling closer with a heartedly and lovestruck smile. "Shut up, Superman."

With that said, Thalia pulled Nico closer to him, their lips meeting instantly as Nico let his hands grip her waist, smiling against her lips. Thalia tangled her fingers in Nico's hair, unleashing her emotions through the kiss. They moved in the same rhythm, the eagerness, longing and passion expressing in that kiss. When breathing was a must, Nico put his forehead down on Thalia's, looking tenderly and admirably upon the beautiful eyes he missed so much.

"I love you," Nico smiled at Thalia, brushing her tears off her cheeks, and letting them rest there.

"I love you too, I love you from the very first day." Nico responded with a caring smile planted on his lips before meeting it with Thalia's again.

* * *

**Did you expect that Nico was a soldier? I don't know, I wouldn't expect it if I read it, then again, I kind of made it obvious. Did the ending touch your heart, or at least warm it? That was my goal:) I find it absolutely heartbreaking to hear stories about a couple separating since one of them is off protecting their country but I find it the most beautiful thing when they reunite. I tried to portray those feelings but not as successful as planned since I'm not familiar too much in that area. Although, it's my favourite Thalico I've wrote.**

**I really do hope you enjoy reading it though. Happy early Birthday fi13ns!**

**Thank you for reading, really, it means a lot to me.**

**I'd love it if you read my other stories and one shots:)**

**Tell me what you think or just stories of your own.**

**R&R "**_**I always forget to tell you I love you, I love you from the very first day**_**"**


End file.
